The Ender Age: The Eye of the Ender
Chapter 1: Herobrine His skin, full of darkness. His clothes, full of scarce. His eyes... oh his eyes. How they burnt my heart away. The shallow light, and deep secrets of his eyes. The peasant couldn't bare it. He shrivelled up, then hit the ground with the sound of death. Because all that was in his eyes, was death. All Herobrine is, is death. Pulling out my blade, he turned and ran. The way he ran was odd. So odd it cannot be put into words, but into a picture. A picture with the canvas of the gods, the paints of the sky, art of time. I chased him. But none could catch such a fast creature. It may look human, but the devil carved his body, and placed him into this realm. A realm of humans, animals, plants and so much more! But all of that was disturbed by his evil. The balance has been uneven ever since he was placed here. Ever since the beginning of The Ender Age. Chapter 2: Kingdom of Triant The Ender Age began about 300 years ago, the time of which Herobrine entered Earth, from a long lost portal. No one shall dare speak of the birth place of Herobrine. It is forbidden in the Kingdom of Triant. The Kingdom of Triant was built shortly after the arrival of Herobrine, to protect the land from him. For the next 200 years, Herobrine was lost. No sightings, no attacks, nothing. But just 100 years ago, he returned, more powerful than ever. I spoke of his eyes. They never used to glow in that way. His eyes have the power to kill anyone who my just glance at them. Enough of Herobrine. I am Steve. I live in the Kingdom of Triant. I have been for the past 10 years. Up until I was 13, I lived in The Forests of Tarmbria, about a mile away from Triant. The Forests of Tarmbria are most famous for all the magic that goes on. Yes, I am a sourceror. Although I do prefer using my sword for combat. My sword was given to me by my father. He passed away so long ago, I can barely remember. Now my past has been spoken of, the future awaits me. In the years approaching, the King of Triant plans to defeat Herobrine once and for all. And I was just one of the people chosen to carry out this quest. My friend Simon was also lucky enough to join my and the rest of our squad. We will end The Ender Age. Chapter 3: The Daedra in the Dark The King wants our squad to hunt down Herobrine like an animal. Don't treat him like any human on this earth. We are to treat him with all the pain and suffering he has brought to us. So the hunt of a lifetime, began. As we left the kingdom, my mother waved goodbye, with a slight sparkle in her eye. All the villagers crowded as we walked away from the kingdom. Our target to reach by sunfall is Lake Mordrai. But first we must pass the Daedra Forest. The Daedra Forest is full of powerful creatures, orginally human, who have been possessed by the power of the Forest. Now me and my squad step into these gloomy trees for the first and last time. Clavic was the first to enter. He pulled out his sword, awaiting the dangers. The rest of the squad stayed a good distance from Clavic while inside the forest. As I we wondered deeper into the dark shadows, voices started screaming. Screams came from high and low, but no one was in sight. It was then when Simon told me some more information about these forests. He said to me that the Daedra's have the power to trick your mind into thinking something is there, when there isn't. Suddenly, I heard a shout. This was no trick, but a group of Daedra's ran out of the thick grass and...